


this is gonna be a long night

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Amputation Kink, Asphyxiation, Bondage, Brainwashing, Breathplay, Choking, Collars, Conditioning, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Drowning, Fear Play, Foot Fetish, Force-Feeding, Gags, Handcuffs, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, M/M, Near Death, No Lube, No Safeword, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Penile Amputation, Pseudo-Incest, Quadruple Amputee, Sexual Slavery, Spitroasting, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling, Torture, Wetting, sexual age play, smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Darling little Jake joins them for a sleepover. Looks like it's a playdate! The baby will be so excited...





	this is gonna be a long night

**Author's Note:**

> never know what i should warn for so to clarify no one is actually underaged or blood related also they mention dead animals at the end for two sentences

The door creaks open. "Daddy's home, baby! And Jakey's here, too!" Lane calls. He leads the young man behind him in. Jake sways unsteadily.

"Boy, he really doped you up good, kid. This way. We're gonna go down some stairs. Don't trip, sweetie."

The leash that Lane's pulling him by doesn't help Jake's balance any.

The two manage to get down the stairs without disaster. Lane had left the lights on in the basement, or playroom, for his baby.

"Where's my daddy?" Jake asks, already forgetting where he was.

"Your daddy's busy, honey. You're gonna stay with your uncle Lane and your baby cousin tonight."

"Oh, right. Can you take this thing off me?"

"That's gonna be a no. And don't be naughty now."

Jake sighs. He's led over to a slightly dirty mattress on the cement floor that's covered in a quilt, pillows, and stuffed animals. In the center of it lies his cousin on his stomach, his limb stumps splayed out and his head turned to the side so his face isn't smooshed into the mattress.

"Hi, Cam. You're not dead. That's nice" Jake greeted.

Lane's baby perks his head up and tries to reach his nubby arms towards his cousin. "Ja... Jay!" he babbles.

Lane gently pushes Jake down to make him sit next his baby on the bed.

"What did I say about being naughty, Jakey? Don't say that name. He doesn't have it anymore. He's my baby now. That's his name. If you keep on being a potty mouth I'll have to gag you. Well, I'll probably gag you both anyway but I suppose I'll gag you first" Lane chuckles. He ties the end of Jake's leash to the support beam next to them.

Jake pulls his cousin up and rolls him on his back to put his head in his lap. "I missed you" Jake says sadly. Lane's baby just smiles contentedly.

Lane pats Jake's blonde hair. Jake automatically flinches away before realizing that he did and immediately fearing retaliation. He looks at Lane with scared eyes.

"It's okay, sweetie. Your daddy likes to punish you for silly things, doesn't he?"

Jake nods.

"Well he's not here right now. I do things differently with my boys."

"But you hurt... you hurt your baby" Jake says hesitantly. Lane laughs.

"Of course I do!" He kneels down and ruffles his baby's dark curls. His baby giggles and snuggles into his cousin's stomach while his daddy rubs his tummy and his hair. "Do I hurt my baby? Do I make him suffer so much? Yep, you get chopped up and raped and choked don't you cutie?"

His baby blushes and lets out a lewd mewl while Jake tries not to look green in the face.

Lane looks at Jake and whispers, "And he _likes it._ "

His uncle stands after that. "Your daddy doesn't put you in diapers, does he?"

Jake looks away. "No."

"Well that just won't do now will it?" He goes to some cabinets against the wood paneling and pulls out a diaper and some powder. He gets back to his boys and kneels down again.

"Pants off, Jakey."

Jake obeys but has a little trouble as drugged up as he is. Lane helps him by getting his shoes and socks off first.

"Aww, look at you. What cute little tootsies" Lane comments as he looks at Jake's feet. He cups one in each hand and runs his thumbs along the soles.

Jake bites his lip. "T-that tickles, uncle."

Lane smirks. "Does it now?"

He massages between the toes and Jake uses all of his willpower not to reach over and try to pull Lane off of him.

"Ah! Please!" Jake begs breathlessly between giggles and half-hiccups that he can't help.

"Please what? _More?_ Okay then!" Lane picks up a foot and licks it, running his tongue up the sole.

Jake cries out and grabs his cousin. He pulls him into his lap and squeezes him as a distraction. "No! Please stop! No m-more!" Jake pants.

"Sorry, kiddo, but you're just too adorable" Lane says. He goes back to teasing with his fingers, wiggling them around the bottoms of Jake's feet until he's sobbing. Lane's baby tries to hug his little stumps around Jake, leaning into him and inadvertently rubbing their groins together.

Jake squeals. "Don't _h-hump_ me, Cammie!"

Lane frowns and suddenly stops.

"Alright. Enough of all that. Watch your mouth, Jake."

Lane pulls Jake's pants and underwear down all the way. Jake plops his cousin next to him while he tries to calm down. He lifts up his own ass and lets his uncle spread his legs and powder him. A puffy diaper is fastened around him.

"You're gonna need that in just a little while" Lane chuckles.

"I'm hungry" Jake says as he tries to get comfy in his new diaper.

Lane claps his hands together. "I was hoping you'd be! Hold on a sec."

Jake watches him run up the stairs. He pokes his own diaper with a finger and before he knows it Lane is back with two big baby bottles of thick milky liquid.

"I heard my little sweeties are hungry?"

Lane's baby nods and Jake thanks his uncle and reaches for a bottle. The bottle is snatched away.

"Wait, Jakey. Your cousin goes first. My baby's gonna show you how a good boy does it."

Jake watches his uncle sit on the corner of the mattress to lean his baby's back against his chest. He tips the bottle up and slips the big nipple into his baby's mouth. His baby starts guzzling it down happily. He doesn't stop to take a breath. When it looks like he might his daddy pinches his nose shut with the hand not on the bottle.

"Is it yummy, baby? You're so good. You can take it" Lane coos. His baby sucks down almost the whole thing before starting to look uncomfortable.

"Mmph!"

"Yeah? You're almost done honey."

Jake's cousin finishes and his uncle takes the bottle away. Lane's baby sputters, spraying some milky froth on his daddy while he pants in fresh air.

"Wasn't that nice?" Lane asks his baby. He gets a giddy smile.

But Jake frowns. "My daddy doesn't play with me like that."

"Then you're missing out. You'll do fine. But maybe we should help you out. You know, just in case."

Lane gets up and pulls a basket full of toys out from under a table. He takes out some leather handcuffs, the kind with the plush lining so they don't chafe or hurt.

"Do we have to use those?" Jake asks nervously.

Lane frowns this time. "You have to trust me, sweetie. I'd hate to have to get the gun out. I don't like punishing you."

Jake pales and nods, breathing a little harder. Lane cuffs his nephew's hands behind his back and sits back down next to him. He motions for Jake to lay down and put his head in his lap.

"There we go. Just relax and drink your milky."

Lane holds the bottle in Jake's mouth and he suckles. He's pleasantly surprised by the vanilla taste. The milkshake-like drink fills his mouth and throat and he tries to get it down without taking a breath through his nose. It's not even halfway empty before his chest is constricting and he feels like he's going to burst unless he breathes.

This is when his uncle pinches his nose. Lane can feel him trying to breathe under his fingers and trying to close up his throat so he doesn't drown.

"Nnf!" Jake squirms and manages to drink some more without choking but coughs eventually. He inhales the thick liquid and panics. Lane is getting hard at the gurgling sounds he makes as he shakes his head and kicks his legs.

"Pretty little boy" Jake's uncle whispers as he wraps a leg around his nephews thighs to hold him down while he cries and flounders. It's not difficult considering Jake isn't very coordinated when high as a kite.

Lane's baby watches and squeezes his leg stumps together to pleasure himself.

Jake's chest shudders while he breathes milk with damp wheezes until he just passes out. Lane tosses the bottle aside. The formula splashes out of Jake's open mouth and Lane bends down and kisses his nephew's lips, drinking the milk and lapping it up with his tongue in the slack mouth.

Lane pulls Jake off of the mattress and turns his head to the side. He presses down hard on his chest to get him to purge the drink. Jake starts to vomit and Lane rolls him to lay on his side and rubs his back.

"Let it out, sweetie."

Jake wakes up and whimpers.

"See honey? You didn't die" Lane says.

"T-thank you for not killing me, uncle."

"Good boy, using your manners" Lane praises. He helps Jake back onto the mattress to lay there instead, his hands still cuffed behind him, careful that the leash that's still attached to his collar doesn't pull too tight. Lane's baby scoots over to spoon his cousin. His daddy pulls the quilt over them both.

"Why don't we take a nap, hmm?"

Lane gets some napkins and cleans up the vomit from next to the bed. When that's done he shuts off the lights and stays upstairs while his boys sleep.

Around two hours later Jake wakes up having to pee very badly from the thick drink. He's reluctant to use his diaper.

Lane comes down the stairs holding his phone and turns the lights on again. He delights at seeing his nephew squirm and moan trying to hold it in.

"Use your diaper like a good boy, Jakey" he says and sits down on the mattress, laying his phone on the floor next to the bed. His baby continues to sleep.

"I-it's hard to" Jake whispers.

Lane hums in thought. He puts his hand flat on Jake's abdomen and massages him. Jake bites his lip and pants. When he still can't let go his uncle _pushes_ down hard. He cries out and his diaper starts to fill with a soft sissing sound.

"I won't punish you since it's your first time" Lane reassures, fluffing up Jake's hair. His nephew blushes and sighs as the last of the piss trickles out.

Lane gets up and finds some towels to bring back to the bed. "Let's get that messy diapey off of you."

Jake sits up and gets his wet diaper removed and thrown away but a new one never comes. Instead his uncle leaves him exposed and wakes his baby.

"Let's have some more fun. Everyone plays games at sleepovers!"

Lane peels his baby's little shorts off. He wasn't wearing anything under them.

Jake gets a good look at what's between the remains of his cousin's legs and is horrified.

"Oh, Cameron, what happened to you?"

His uncle wears a stern expression. "That's it, Jake. I'm gonna have to gag you now."

Jake can't bring himself to care anymore as he stares in shock at where his cousin's cock used to be. He can't tell if the scrotum is intact or not as he doesn't remember it being very well endowed in the first place.

Lane tightly fastens a pacifier-gag onto his nephew while his baby blushes under the attention he gets from his cousin's gaze.

"Are you feeling frisky, little guy?" Lane asks his baby. His baby looks up at him and softly says what sounds like the beginning of "daddy." So his daddy loves on his dick stump, petting and rolling his fingers around until his baby is breathing heavily and drooling.

"Don'y cum yet, baby. We've still got a lot to do."

Lane's baby flops onto his back and his uncle takes his nephew's cock in hand and makes him gasp through his nose.

"Ummph!"

"Trust me, Jakey. You'll feel good honey."

Jake relaxes into it and is moaning in pleasure sooner than expected while Lane slicks his hand up with spit and strokes him gently. When Jake is hard enough for his uncle's liking the hand is removed and Jake whines in frustration.

Lane pulls his baby over on his stomach in front of Jake.

"You wanna taste your cousin's cock?"

His baby nods eagerly.

Jake breathes nervously but when Lane's baby swallows him up he cries out into his gag in need. His cousin takes him so deep and makes the sweetest noises that vibrate deep into Jake. It's almost unbearable in a good way. A welcomed distraction from the stress of earlier in the night.

Jake's uncle stokes himself as he watches, praising his boys for being so sweet and giving him a good show. His baby's humping the mattress in time with every thrust of Jake's dick that hits the back of his throat.

Lane once again interrupts. He pulls his baby off of Jake with a pop and a string of saliva danging from his baby's mouth to his nephew's cock.

"Mmmph!" Jake cries. Lane chuckles.

"Needy Jakey! Don't worry, you'll get something better than a mouth."

Jake watches as his dick is aligned with his cousin's ass instead. He jerks his hips forward and meets the hole halfway while Lane's baby pushes back to get filled up. They only used spit so it isn't the smoothest. But the burn is pleasurable in it's own way.

Lane shoves himself down his baby's throat all the way until his face is smooshed into his daddy's pubes.

"Mmmm!" his baby mewls in joy.

"Oh, sweetheart, you're all filled up huh? Daddy knows you love this" Lane says. He reaches into his pocket, fumbling a bit since the pocket is hidden in his wrinkled pants pulled down around the top of his knees.

"And daddy knows what you love even more."

He takes out a couple of nose plugs.

"Hmph! Mm!" his baby begs enthusiastically then hyperventilates in anticipation.

"He's such a good fuck when he's- ah!- when he's wiggling around for breath and dying, Jakey. Have fun!" Lane tells his nephew. Jake makes another nervous noise but keeps thrusting into his cousin.

Lane plugs up his baby's nostrils and pounds his throat harder. He keeps an eye on Jake, watching him lose his composure more and more, falling apart into pleasure.

Then he tells him he's not allowed to cum.

"Hrmmph?!"

"You heard me. Don't cum 'till I say so. My baby cums first."

Lane's baby is weeping, his chest heaving and jerking up as he chokes on his daddy's dick. His daddy isn't bothering to pay attention to how long he's been holding his breath.

"It hurts so good, doesn't it? Daddy's gonna give you a yummy orgasm, cutie."

Lane grasps the sides of his baby's head, fingers in his hair, shoving him even deeper. His baby's cheeks puff out against his crotch and inner thighs. Lane manages to stick a bare foot under his baby's shaking tummy and rubs his aching cock nub with his toes.

"Mrmph, nn, HMMMPH!" His baby's smothered scream startles Jake. On top of that since Jake's cousin never went after drinking from his bottle he starts to piss on the towels underneath them while he cums, a strong smelling mixture of yellow and white fluid.

"Good baby doll" Lane praises, continuing to stimulate his baby through his climax despite the fluid all over his foot. He can feel the dick stump spasming. His baby shakes all over his body between his daddy and his cousin.

Jake won't last much longer. He's trying so hard.

"Aww, do you want to cum too Jakey?" Lane asks.

"Mmm-hmm!" Jake nods, crying.

"You can on one condition" his uncle giggles. Lane leans forward on his knees, practically bending his baby in half since he's still impaled on both ends between them, his face pressed into his daddy's groin with that long cock down his throat.

Before Jake realizes what's happening Lane is yanking up the leash and tying just about all of the loose part of it onto the support beam until his nephew is strung up and choked by his collar. Jake can't get any air past where the collar digs into his neck. His eyes bug out and he flails his legs until he kicks his cousin in the back.

"Don't you want to cum, honey? I'll let you breathe if you cum" Lane tells Jake. Then he fucks harder into his baby's throat to reach his own orgasm.

Jake thrusts into Lane's baby but the fear for his life and the clenching of his lungs makes it a lot harder than it was a minute ago. By the time he's close his eyes are rolled back in his head and he can't hardly see or hear anything.

Lane looks at Jake as his nephew's face turns blue and his hips start to lose their rhythm. He cums down his baby's throat.

His baby doesn't swallow it. It dribbles out around his daddy's cock a little bit. His daddy pulls out and his baby doesn't take a breath. He's totally unmoving while the semen spills out of his mouth. Jake is still twitching.

Lane moves over and pulls his baby's hips away from Jake to slip his nephew's dick out of his baby. Jake faints right at that moment. His uncle grabs his dick and pumps it for just a second while it's still hard and Jake cums on Lane's hand. Lane flops the soft dick on his baby's ass and it leaks some white cream between the cheeks.

The phone proves useful when Lane grabs it quickly from the floor and snaps a picture of his boys laying there just like that.

Jake is freed from his noose and he coughs and whistles in painful breaths through his nose. His uncle tips him to lay on his side again and removes the gag for him to catch his breath better through his mouth.

Lane sits beside his baby. His baby looks too pale and is taking breaths that are too shallow. His daddy takes the plugs out of his nose and lays him on his side like Jake.

Jake wakes up from unconsciousness for the second time and starts crying again. It doesn't help his breathing any. His uncle gently rubs his chest and shushes him.

"You did so well, Jakey. You're a good nephew. Why don't you let your uncle take you up so you can sleep in the big crib upstairs?"

Jake nods and Lane all but carries him up to put him to bed. It won't be too long until sunrise but Lane figures he'll let the boys sleep in today.

He comes back down to the playroom. His baby still hasn't woken up. He shakes him and calls out to him and nothing changes. So Lane lays behind him on the mattress and cuddles him close.

Lane goes through a cycle of getting around twenty minutes of fitful sleep before waking, trying again to rouse his baby (and failing) and make sure he's still breathing, and going up and checking on Jake. Rinse and repeat.

Far after sunrise he sits on the edge of the bed in the basement and runs a hand through his hair. He texts Rod. Tells him he thinks he fucked up because he's not waking up. Rod tells him to go fuck himself because his dumb ginger ass broke Jake.

"Not yours, _mine_ " Lane grumbles out loud while he texts his words to Rod.

Rod apologizes then tells him boys are like goldfish. Just flush it and get a new one.

Lane chuckles. He admits to Rod that when he was a child he liked to keep the bodies of his pets around after they died.


End file.
